musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Choking on Illusions
Choking on Illusions ist eine 2008 gegründete Melodic-Hardcore-Band aus Saarbrücken bestehend aus Sänger Mario Strasser, den beiden Gitarristen Jannik Aulenbacher und Maciej Spiczak, sowie aus Bassist Christian Pontes und Schlagzeuger Dustin Ueckert. Geschichte Choking on Illusions wurde im Jahr 2008 in Saarbrücken gegründet und besteht nach mehreren Besetzungswechseln aus Sänger Mario Strasser, Bassist Christian Pontes, Schlagzeuger Dustin Ueckert, sowie den beiden Gitarristen Jannik Aulenbacher und Maciej Spiczak. Die erste Veröffentlichung erfolgte bereits im Gründungsjahr in Form einer EP, die nach der Band benannt wurde. 2010 wurde eine Demo mit zwei Liedern herausgebracht. Im Sommer des Jahres 2012 wurde das Debütalbum Guide Me Home veröffentlicht und bereits Ende des Jahres folgte mit Revive eine EP mit drei Stücken, welche kostenfrei auf der offiziellen Homepage der Band heruntergeladen werden kann. Derzeit befindet sich die Band im Studio um an ihrem zweiten Album zu arbeiten, welches noch im Jahr 2014 veröffentlicht werden soll. Die erste Single, Borderlines wurde am 1. Juni 2014 offiziell auf Youtube veröffentlicht.Patrick Siegmann: Stageload: Choking On Illusions – Borderlines: Neuer Song Vom 4. bis 14. Juni 2012 spielte die Gruppe ihre erste überregionale Konzertreise mit The Green River Burial, welche unter anderem durch Deutschland, Frankreich, Österreich und Luxemburg führte.Partyausfall.de: THE GREEN RIVER BURIAL - Summer Tour 2012 mit Choking On Illusions 2013 spielte die Gruppe auf dem Phoenix-Festival in Weinheim, wo auch Deadlock und Final Prayer auftraten. Choking on Illusions wurden als Ersatz für Second Aid gebucht, welche einen Auftritt auf dem Festival absagen mussten.Hang Mai Le: Powermetal.de: PHOENIX FESTIVAL: SECOND AID SAGT AB + START DES BATTLE OF THE BANDS Zwischen dem 28. Februar 2014 und dem 15. März 2014 spielte die Gruppe eine Co-Headliner-Europatour mit der britischen Hardcore-Band Seasons in Wreckage, welche durch Deutschland, Belgien, Polen, Tschechien, die Niederlande und die Schweiz führte.Clement: Allschools Network: ALLSCHOOLS PRESENTS: CHOKING ON ILLUSIONS - mit SEASONS IN WRECKAGE auf Tour! In Trier kreuzte sich die Tour mit zwei weiteren Konzertreisen, sodass an diesem Abend acht Bands zu sehen waren, darunter Coldburn, Counterparts, Hundredth und Being as an Ocean.Dark Lord: Stormbringer.at: EXPIRE & COLDBURN - Europa Tour Dates inkl. Wien Konzert!Dark Lord: Stormbringer.at: BEING AS AN OCEAN, HUNDREDTH, COUNTERPARTS, POLAR - Europa Tour Dates inkl. Salzburg Konzert! Am 21. Juni 2014 spielte die Gruppe erstmals auf dem Summerblast Festival. Dort war Choking on Illusions auf der Indoor-Bühne unter anderem mit Science Of Sleep, Wolf Down, Heart in Hand und Brutality Will Prevail zu sehen.SOSGermany: Outspoken Magazine: SUMMERBLAST FESTIVAL: Erneute Änderungen im Festival-Lineup Sechs Tage später trat die Gruppe erstmals auf dem Mair1 Festival auf. Dort war die Gruppe auf der Painstage zu sehen, wo am selben Tag auch The Charm the Fury zu sehen waren.Open Air Guide: Spielplan Mair1 Festival 2014Open Air Guide: Choking on Illusions auf dem Mair1 Festival 2014 Zudem spielte die Gruppe bereits im Vorprogramm für VannaRina: Allschools Network: 25.02.2012: His Statue Falls, Vanna, Hundredth, The Greenery, Choking On Illusions - Trier - Exhaus, His Statue Falls, Buried in VeronaFacebook: LIFERUINER(CAN) + SUPPORTS @ VOTRE CHOIX, Liferuiner, Stick to Your GunsRina: Allschools Network: 26.04.2013: Stick To Your Guns, First Blood, Hundredth - Trier - Exhaus, First Blood, Nasty, La DisputeL´Essentiell Online: La Dispute + Choking on Illusions + Green River Burial und Evergreen TerraceFeest.com.de: Evergreen Terrace, Lavatch, Choking On Illusions & Gravity Lost. Im Januar 2015 gab die Gruppe bekannt bei Bastardized Recordings unterschrieben zu haben und ihr zweites Studioalbum Rest/less über der Plattenfirma veröffentlichen zu wollen. Dieses Album sollte Ende März erscheinen. Im gleichen Statement verkündete die Gruppe zudem, nach einigen Tourneen, eine Pause in unbestimmter Länge einzulegen.Mitch: Allschools Network: CHOKING ON ILLUSIONS - bei Bastardized Records Das Album wurde am 27. März 2015 offiziell über der Plattenfirma veröffentlicht. Musikstil Andreas Steiner von Stageload ist der Meinung das eine genaue Einordnung der Musik von Choking on Illusions schwer sei. Er beschreibt die Musik als experimentiell, zwischen Post-Hardcore und Modern Hardcore liegend.Andreas Steiner: Stageload: Choking on Illusions - Guide Me Home Laut Clement vom Allschools Network bewegt sich die Musik der Band zwischen „unnachahmlicher The Carrier-Melodik und aggressiven Comeback Kid-Attacken“.Clement: Allschools Network: Choking on Illusions - Guide Me Home Textlich bewege sich die Gruppe auf dem Debütalbum auf den Pfaden von Modern Life Is War.TheLocust: Outspoken Magazine: Choking on Illusions - Guide Me Home Diskographie Demos/EPs * 2008: Choking on Illusions * 2010: Demo * 2012: Revive Alben * 2012: Guide Me Home * 2015: Rest/Less (Bastardized Recordings) Weblinks * Offizielle Homepage * Choking on Illusions bei Facebook Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Deutsche Band Kategorie:Post-Hardcore-Band Kategorie:Melodic-Hardcore-Band